Daily use of a sonic toothbrush has been shown to significantly reduce supragingival plaque, subgingival bacterial and periodontal pocket depth. The primary objective of the current application is to further enhance the efficacy of the sonic toothbrush. Laboratory evaluation of various design iterations will be conducted with in vitro assays. This approach may provide high potential for improved oral health, for both the general population and those with periodontal diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This product combined with novel liquid dentifrices may create a major new segment of the currently $1.4 billion/year dentifrice market. More importantly, the product may provide a practical adjunctive therapy for patients with periodontal diseases and may have a major impact in reducing the incidence of periodontal diseases in the general population.